


Steven Universe Farther Into The Future ep 6: The Universe Family Road Trip.

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Amusement Parks, F/F, F/M, Foreshadowing, One-Sided Attraction, Road Trips, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: The Universe Family is going on a road trip to Border Falls, and as with all road trips, things might get chaotic.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Kudos: 11





	1. Road Trip Planning

*Somewhere deep in Outer Space*

Many aliens were gathered into a huge room on a huge space station. An elderly tortoise-like alien got up to a big podium, albeit rather slowly. "My children" The Tortoise Alien began "Over the many years, we have found either you or your ancestors, wandering the cosmos, with no home, but we have found you all and offered you sanctuary, it is truly the divine universe's will that you are now safe under the cover of comradery. Over the years many have succumbed to old age but their descendants are still with us all!" The alien audience cheered. The Tortoise Alien raised his hand, gesturing the audience to calm down. "But it was not I who saved you...no It was our founder, the wondrous Prospector. A screen lit up displaying a throne in a darkened room, with a brooding figure sitting on it. The figure was surrounded by pearls, these pearls were taken away from high-ranking gems that this very figure shattered over the years, making them a part of his "necklace" but in reality it was more like a harem. "Greetings loyal soldiers of the Gembuster Army" The Figure said "It is true what Spirit Master Llesh said, we did find either you or your ancestors on our voyage across the cosmos, and why were you all wandering the cosmos? Because your homes, no, your worlds had been destoryed...and who destroyed your home planets?" "GEMS!" The Audience cried. "That's right!" The Prospector said "They took your planets, your homes, and your families, and for years we've been trying to get back at them, sabotaging gem operations and the occasional shattering but according to our spies, It would appear the leaders of the Gem race have gotten so arrogant that they're going lenient and allowing their "perfect" empire to stagnate, well I say now is the perfect time to for an all out offensive! Let's show those dumb old rocks that we exist!...no offense there General Brr'akid..." "None taken" An Alien with boulder-like skin said, nodding. "Take up arms my friends" The Prospector encouraged "For the glory of the Gembusters!" The audience roared in applause with cries of "Yeah, break 'em" "Crush them!" and "Grind them into dust!" The assembly had concluded and all have left the room except for the Tortoise Alien, Spirit Master Llesh. Llesh looked at the stars with a conflicted look upon his face. "Is something bothering you, master?" A voice said. "Oh, Captain Blood Rose, It is you" Llesh said. Llesh turned to face his disciple. Captain Blood Rose wore a red variant of the Gembuster uniform, which resembled an armored jumpsuit, with a cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside and wore a red helmet with a hot pink visor covering his face. "To answer your question, yes something is bothering me...I have always understood the hatred towards gemkind but...something about this new all out attack ordnance...It just doesn't sit right with me...I know the gems destroyed worlds but for some reason I don't think it's a good idea." "I understand master...you know how I am towards shattering" Blood Rose responded. "That I do, lad, that I do" Llesh responded "Oh grand cosmos, is this truly the right path we are walking."

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Piers was hanging out with his girlfriend Alice, Peridot and Lapis, watching the season finale of Camp Pining Hearts: The Next Generation. "Oh my gosh, that ending...I'm worried about Percy Jr.!" Lapis commented. "I know, he definitely needs therapy" Piers said. "Thanks for letting me come along to watch the season finale with you, my dad is against this show for not being as good as the original" Alice said. "That's probably because he watched only the first episode of the show" Peridot said "everyone knows that the first half of a show's first season is never good, I mean granted the original Camp Pining Hearts does have a few things that make it superior to the new show but The Next Generation has its own benefits" "So Piers, I heard your family is going on a road trip the day after tomorrow?" Alice said. "Yep. I got everything packed last night and told my boss at Grind Me! about it too so he could give me the month off" Piers said. "I wish I could go, but I have that councilor in training job the next state over" Alice said. "Oh that reminds me" Piers said "after tomorrow session I have to tell Jasper I'll be gone for a few weeks." This caused Lapis to spit out her drink in shock. "That's who you've been training with!?" Peridot cried out "I thought Bismuth would have been your instructor!" "Come on, yeah she's a little blunt but she's actually been a pretty good instructor" Piers defended. "That's not the point, Piers, Jasper is bad news, whenever she gets involved in anything, things turn sour" Lapis said. "Well they haven't gone bad for me yet, my strength and stamina have gone up a lot since I started training" Piers explained "you're not going to tell my dad about this, are you?" "For you, we won't, but if she starts being nice to you, get out of there" Lapis said "and do not look back, Jasper can get a bit...obsessive..."

The next day, another training session with Jasper had concluded. "You've gotten better, runt!" Jasper commented "and it's good to see you're finally mastering dodging." "Well It's kind of tough when you throw stuff at me without warning" Piers said humbly. "This upcoming enemy won't give you warnings when they attack, that's why you just need to know instinctively when to dodge" Jasper instructed "In any case, I feel a small level of pride in how much you've developed, only a little though." "Thanks Jasper" Piers said "But before I go I should let you know, my family's going on a road trip and I have to come along, so I won't be here for the next few weeks." "Oh...I see..." said Jasper looking a little upset. "Are you alright? You sound disappointed..." Piers said. "I was tricking you!" Jasper said "Yeah...sometimes the enemy might try and play mind games, be sure to recognize that...I-I don't care if you come or not." "Yeah, I know you don't, but I'll keep up my training while on the trip" Piers said "The funny thing is, I've actually kind of grown to enjoy our training sessions, you're a good teacher, well see ya!" Piers said before going off. Jasper went back into her cave and gasped as if she were choking. "Why does this runt bother me so much?" Jasper muttered to herself "I used to be indifferent when he came around, but now I'm looking forward to seeing him...what is wrong with me!?" 

* * *

Finally the day had come for the road trip to start. Piers was helping his mom put the babies into their car seats. "Hey Rose, are you ready yet?! We're going to go in, a few minutes!" Steven called out to his daughter who was still in the house. "But Lion needs his goodbye cuddles!" Rose argued. Rose liked to have an extensive cuddle session with Lion because Lion was like a huge life-size stuffed animal that needs hugging, according to her. "Alright, fine, I guess you don't want your surprise" Steven called back. "A surprise! Where!?" Rose said, darting out of the door. Unbeknownst to Rose, a red haired, bespectacled girl sneaked up behind Rose and covered Rose's eyes with her hands. "Guess who" The girl said. "Selena!?" Rose said. "That's right!" Selena confirmed. Rose hugged her girlfriend. "Your dad invited me to come along" Selena explained. Rose rushed over to her father and hugged him. "Oh thank you Dad! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rose said. "Don't say I never do anything nice for you" Steven said. Just than a woman in her mid fifties ran up to Selena. "Selena, honey, don't forget your backup glasses" The woman said "I know you take good care of your glasses but it never hurts to be prepared!" "Thanks mom!" Selena said, taking the glasses case from her mother. "Thanks again for allowing Selena to come along with us" Connie said. "Ah, my daughter's one year away from being an adult, just like yours, she deserves to have as much fun as she can before the world of adulthood sneaks up on her" Selena's Mom said "Besides, Selena and your daughter are both girls anyway, not much to worry about there." "That's kind of...inappropriate" Steven commented. "Whoops! my bad" Selena's mom said chuckling "I didn't mean anything by that, but should something happen between those two, it won't be as scandalous as some of the things I was involved in when I first started in Movieland." "What do you mean by that?" Connie asked. "Well, before I was a producer, I was an actress...and during such times...I did some films that I'm not proud of...Selena was the only good thing that came out of that period of my life"

Soon the family with Rose's girlfriend in tow all got in the car and they were off


	2. On The Road

The Universe Family Dondai was on the road. Steven and Connie were, naturally, in the front of the car with Steven behind the wheel. Rose and her Girlfriend were seated next to each other, Rose was sitting in the middle of the back seat, allowing her girlfriend to have the window. The Twins were in the duel car seat, next to Piers. "Are we there yet?" Rose asked. "Nope, we are not doing that" Steven stated "keep it up and we're not going to anywhere fun!" "So, where are we going, Mr. Universe?" Selena asked. "We're going to Border Falls, me and Connie tried going there on our honeymoon but Connie soon started having Rose and we had to stop and turn back" Steven explained. They soon entered keystone state around noon and decided to make it there first stop as they signed into the Keystone Motel. The place seemed familiar to Steven but he couldn't quite remember why. 

They decided to stop by the nearby diner for dinner. That's when Steven remembered. Back when he visited this diner with his father, Ruby and Sapphire...and he remembered getting banned along with his father and Ruby and Sapphire. "Alright Steven, It's been like what...25 years since you last came here, maybe they forgot all about it..." Steven thought to himself.As he got in the door he saw a photo of his fourteen year old self hung up on the "banned for life" bulletin board. While his family wasn't looking, he took the photo off the board, whistling innocently. The family sat down at a booth, the waitress gave them their menus. Steven breathed a sigh of relief, but the relief was not going to be for long as the manager caught notice of Piers. "You!" The manager shouted at Piers "I thought I banned you for life!" "What!? I didn't do anything, I've never been here before!" Piers argued. "Oh please you can't fool me! I have your photo on record" The Manager said taking out a back up photo of the fourteen year old Steven. Connie looked at Steven, who was blushing nervously. "That's not Piers, look at the skin tone, that young man you have pictured, clearly has a lighter skin tone" Steven pointed out. "Oh, yeah..I suppose you're right" The Manager admitted. "Besides, that photo is more than twenty years old, I bet that kid looks so much more different now" Steven said in a smug tone. "How do you know this is a twenty year old photo?" The Manager said, suspiciously. Steven couldn't answer that, he remained silent. "Now that I look at ya...you kind of look like this kid...but much more grown up..." The Manager said "Ah ha! It is you! You and your colorful friends broke my table!" "Hey, I had nothing to do with that, that was all Ruby!" Steven argued. "Your friend only broke a table, that was easily replaced...you broke a plate!" The manager shouted. "What!? You think a broken plate is worse than a broken table?" Steven questioned. "That plate was a precious family heirloom" The Manager said. "What!? Why would you use family heirlooms to serve your customers food on?" Steven said. "My stupid busk boy made that mistake!" The Manager shouted. "Well how is that my problem!?" Steven said. "I DON'T KNOW!" The Manager said

* * *

Back in Beach City, Jasper was going into town for the first time. "It's okay, It's Era 3, nothing wrong with a jasper walking amongst humans" Jasper muttered to herself. Jasper had been taken aback by Piers giving her a compliment as a result of the training he had done with her. She's normally not phased by such things, but after spending so much time with Steven's annoying spawn, he sort of grew on her. Jasper didn't understand these feelings that bothered her so much, so she seeked out an information source that the humans called the library. She knew a little written English. She noticed the self help section of the library. She looked through every self help tome until she found the symptoms that corresponded with how she was feeling. "I LOVE him!?" Jasper exclaimed. "SHH!" The librarian shouted, to which Jasper snarled and the librarian minded her own business. 

She was disgusted with the very idea that she would have fallen in love with a human, but than she paused. "If my Diamond did it, than it must be okay" Jasper said to herself "But what do I do? There must be some way to get his attention." Jasper looked through many books about how to attract a human male but she didn't understand any of it. She went into town, and she heard a song playing on the radio coming from the direction of Steven's house, she overheard Amethyst singing along with the music "I know what boys like ~ I know what guys want" the lyrics went. Jasper had found her answer as she ran off into the direction of Steven's house

Amethyst answered a loud banging on the door that caused the door to topple over. Even when Jasper was trying to be gentle, she wasn't gentle. "Ugh, what do you want?" Amethyst asked in annoyed tone. "I need you to make a woman out of me!" Jasper demanded. "Woah, coming on a bit strong ain't ya, Jaspie? At least ask me out to dinner first" Amethyst said. "No, I need...I need...your..."help" ugh it stings that I have to admit that to you" Jasper said. "Help with what?" Amethyst asked. "There's this...male human" Jasper began. "No way! You like somebody?" Amethyst interrupted "Wow, didn't think I had it in ya." "Will you help me? I need him to find me attractive, I'll do anything!" Jasper begged. "I hate Jasper so much" Amethyst thought to herself "I don't get many opportunities like this...this is going to be fun..."

* * *

Steven eventually talked the manager into letting him eat at the diner. "Steven, why didn't you tell me about this?" Connie asked. "To be honest I forgot" Steven admitted "sorry you had to get accused Piers." The family ate their meals before adjourning back to the motel. Later that night, Piers was having that dream again. Ever since that day on Homeworld, he had dreams of unknown aliens shattering Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. The voice of Carbon echoed throughout Piers's mind "You and your family may just be the key to resolving this peacefully" accompanied by the visuals of the aliens taking his father hostage. 

Later that morning they were on the road again. "I hope you kids are excited, our next stop is going to have a carnival when we get there. "No way a carnival!?" Rose said excitedly. "AWESOME!" Rose and Selena cried out. The Twins, who were roused from their nap, began crying. "Great going girls" Piers said sarcastically. Connie pulled up her phone, cranked up the volume and tried playing lullabies to help the babies stop crying, but the babies wouldn't stop. The sound bothered Piers more than anyone, loud irritating noises bothered him a lot more than they bothered other people. Steven pulled over so that he and Connie could sooth the twins back to sleep. "Next time, keep in mind you're sharing the back seat with babies" Connie demanded. 

Finally they reached their next destination. The hotel room they were staying in for the night had two bedrooms. Steven gave the kids some spending money for the carnival while Connie was putting away clothes. "So you two don't mind looking after the twins?" Steven asked. "Of course not, if anything they're much better and cuter than my stepbrother" Selena said. "You're not coming with us?" Rose asked. "No...I, uh, gotta go...help your mother with...stuff" Steven said. "Stee~ven...are the kids gone yet?" Connie asked seductively. Steven closed the door. "It shames me that I know what he's talking about" Piers said. 

At the carnival grounds the kids were amazed by the sights. The carnival wasn't as big as Funland but it had this rather quaint feeling to it. "So I guess we're going to stick to the kiddie rides, huh babe?" Selena said. "Well we can each take turns going on the big rides while the other of us sits and waits with the babies" Rose suggested. "Hey, not a bad idea, babe" Selena said. "Oooh! Look at the roller coaster! That looks fun!" Rose said. "I don't know, there's a big line, you know how you are with crowds" Selena reminded. "Lines are different" Rose said "crowds are when I'm surrounded by every angle, would you like to go first?" "Uh...no...I'm fine" Selena said. "Okay!" Rose said while running off towards the line. "Jeez that was rude" Piers said. "It's okay, her impulsiveness is something I like about her, sometimes I wish I had impulsiveness like that" Selena said "look at me, I'm afraid that I might be afraid of heights, I've never been on a roller coaster, just once I wish I could do things without worrying about it"

end of chapter 


	3. Carnival Disaster

*Gembusters Space Station HQ*

Spirit Master Llesh and Captain Blood Rose were at a table in a darkened area of the space station. Captain Blood Rose never felt comfortable taking his helmet off unless it was in a place where the lights were off, he had developed a fear of white light due to circumstances in his childhood he'd rather not think about. "So, how is the Blood Rose Brigade doing?" Llesh asked Blood Rose. "Same as they always are" Blood Rose responded "I couldn't ask for a better team if I wanted to." "Yes, Yes good" Llesh said "And the little Dragonian hatchling you've been raising, I believe the child to be around fourteen years of age, am I right?" "Correct, He should be ready to take on missions by now, he is developing into a formidable warrior" Blood Rose confirmed. "Probably because he had such a great father figure like yourself guiding him" Llesh said. "My training methods do differ from how the Prospector trained me" Blood Rose said. "Speaking of which...have their been any "incidents" lately?" Llesh asked. "No, so far I've been keeping that part of me under control" Blood Rose said. "You know, you don't have to hide it when the Prospector is not looking" Llesh said. Blood Rose said nothing. "I see...well, thank you for visiting again, it's been too long since we last talked" Llesh said "I remember when me and the Prospector found you on that gem ship, long ago...you've certainly changed from that small frightened thing we found on that ship"

* * *

"So, do you think this will help me appeal to human men?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, totally, I see ladies do it all the time?" Amethyst said. Jasper took the pink makeup box into the bathroom with her. "Hey Garnet, Connie won't mind if Jasper uses her makeup right?" Amethyst asked. "She hardly uses it anyway, unless it's a special occasion" Garnet said "besides, this going to be funny" Jasper walked out of the bathroom. Her face was a yellowish white, with smears of black over her eyes and lipstick all glazed over her mouth, she looked like a deranged murderous clown. "Well, how do I look?" Jasper asked. "Great! Why don't you go into town and see how the local men will react?" Amethyst suggested. Jasper ran out and did exactly that. "Did you seriously think this was going to be funny? Jasper looked more terrifying than usual" Amethyst said. Jasper barged back in the beach house. "They all shrieked when they saw me" Jasper said. "Oh, that's just their mating call" Garnet said "that means they are all interested in you and are trying to get your attention." Jasper's face lit up at that remark and happily rushed out the door. "Wow Garnet, I didn't think you had it in you" Amethyst said. "I can tell lies when I want" Garnet bragged. 

Jasper felt a bit more confident. "This got the attention of ordinary human males...but Piers is special...I need the assistance of a human who knows what they're doing" Jasper pondered to herself. Jasper than noticed a store that appeared to say "Beauty Salon" according to Jasper's limited understanding of the English language. Jasper walked in the store, a mustachioed man in a barrette greeted her. "Ah, Bonjour, welcome to my shop, how may I 'elp you sir?" The store owner said. "I'm not a man" Jasper said. "Sacre Bleu! My apologies madam! It was very rude of me to hastily assume your gender like that! I see you now for the beautiful flower that you are" The store owner said "And you are here to amplify that beauty, am I correct?" "Pretty much" Jasper said. "Speak no more, just take a seat, relax, and let Pierre do all the 'ard work" The shopkeeper said.

* * *

Piers went off from the girls to do his own thing. Rose, Selena and Rose's twin sisters went off to the carnival games to see if they could win the babies some stuffed animals. Funnily enough, Rose won a pink stuffed lion, Rose decided to let the babies keep that one, because Rose had a real pink lion back at home to cuddle with all she wanted. Piers decided to take a roller coaster, it wasn't as exciting as the one at Funland though. Rose and Selena on the other hand tried out the other rides, they first went on the kiddie rides with the babies, they figured that the babies just riding in a stroller wasn't fair and they should have fun too. As for the bigger rides, Rose decided that one should wait with the babies while the other took their turn riding the ride, Selena however wasn't too keen on riding any of the high rides...they looked kind of intimidating to her. 

Piers decided to take a break from the rides and grabbed himself a soda from the concession stand. "Hey, having fun?" His father asked from behind. "Yeah, I'm just taking a break" Piers said. "Yeah...even though this place carnival isn't as big as the amusement park at home, the atmosphere around here is very overwhelming" Steven said. "Hey, Dad?" Piers asked. "Something on your mind, kid?" Steven responded. "We've never taken a vacation like this before...why are having on like this right now?" Piers asked. "Well, It's because of how old you kids have gotten, your mother wants us to spend as much time as a family as we can, I gotta say though...I can see where she's coming from" Steven said "You may not have noticed but the past seventeen years have gone by pretty quickly for me and your mother, and you kids have grown up so much." Just than they noticed Rose carrying so many sugary snacks in her arms. "I'm a young adult! I can eat all the candy I want!" Rose shouted as she ran off. "Your older sister doesn't exactly help my point..." Steven commented "now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go catch her before the sugar high makes her take her clothes off." They both saw Rose's shirt fly past them. "Too late" Piers added. "Be free my girls!" They could hear Rose shout. "Oh no you don't! Put your shirt back on, young lady!" Steven called out grabbing his daughter's discarded shirt and chasing after her. "Wait, babe come back" Selena called out, running after them pushing the stroller. "Thank goodness nobody knows that's my sister" Piers commented.

Later that evening, Rose and Piers's baby sisters were put back into the care of their parents. The family sat around at a picnic table, Steven placed an extra large pizza on the table. "Hold on, I uh, gotta use the bathroom" said Selena excusing herself. A few minutes later, almost the entire Pizza was gone, except for a few slices that were saved for Selena, who was nowhere to be seen. "Selena's been in the bathroom an awfully long time...where the heck is she? It's almost sundown" Steven wondered. "I'll look for her, you guys go back to the hotel!" Rose's family agreed. "Now if I was my beautiful girlfriend, where would I be?" Rose said. Rose checked every port-o-potty, and invaded the privacy of whoever was using them but Selena wasn't in there. She tried calling her on her cell phone, but no answer. "Hey! Somebody's using the Fireball ride" A Carnival worker said "Didn't we shut that thing down because it kept getting stuck when it reached the top!?" "Well that's one reason, but the defective seat-belts were the real problem" The other employee said. Rose looked at the ride they were talking about, it looked like the loop-de-loop on a roller coaster...but only the loop-de-loop. She noticed that the roller coaster part of the ride was at the top of the loop and somebody was dangling from it, hanging on for dear life. 

Rose looked closely at the person, and that person was Selena herself! Rose rushed towards the ride. Rose was determined to save her girlfriend's life but she soon paused. She saw a whole crowd surrounding the ride. It was Rose's greatest fear crowds. "Oh no! No! No crowds uh uh!" Rose muttered "But...girlfriend's in trouble!...but...crowds bad...girlfriend dying...also bad! What do I do!? What do I do!?" Rose than noticed that Selena's grip was on saving. "You know what? Screw the crowd!" Rose shouted, Rose decided to make a mad dash towards the ride, her body starting to glow pink, making her go faster. As she approached the ride, she felt the urge to jump, and she did, very high in the air. "Selena! Let go, I'll catch you!" Rose cried as she ascended. Selena trusted her girlfriend as she saw her rising higher and higher to catch her. Selena fell into Roses arms. "Rose...you rushed through a crowd to save me..." Selena said in disbelief, looking at the crowd below. "Who cares about the crowd!? What were you doing up here!?" Rose scolded. "Sorry babe..." Selena said remorsefully "It's just that...remember when I refused to go on any rides during the day?" "Yeah, what about it?" Rose asked. "Well I felt like I missed out on some fun experiences, just because I found them all so intimidating...so I wanted to ride on one ride and I didn't want you or your family waiting for me so I picked one that didn't have any long lines...I guess I should have paid attention to the signs out front" Selena admitted. "Well, your safe now and that's all that matters, besides, I don't pay attention to signs all the time!" Rose consoled.

Back at the hotel, Steven's phone began ringing "Must be the girls" he said. He picked up the phone "Hey Rose" he answered "Any luck finding Selena...huh? what do you mean "How do I get down?"?, are you serious? Alright, I'll come get you." "What happened?" Connie asked. "She discovered her floating powers and can't figure out how to get down" Steven said. "She really is your daughter" Connie commented

End of Chapter 


	4. A New foe arrives

Steven returned to the hotel room with the girls. Exhausted, he sat down on the bed next to his wife. "So what happened?" Connie asked. "I think our oldest daughter just might be a bad influence on her girlfriend" Steven responded. "What do you mean?" Connie asked. "You know how Rose sometimes does things without thinking?" "Ooooh, okay now I see what you mean..." Connie said. "Well, the carnival staff did try and hire Rose as a superhero sideshow" Steven said "So if she has no specific career path, there is an option." 

* * *

Back at the Beach House, Amethyst and Garnet were continuing to teach Jasper how to be a "proper woman". (Although what they were really doing was humiliating her until she caught on). "Okay Jasper, just like I showed you" Amethyst called out. Jasper came out of the bathroom, wearing one of Steven's old tank tops from when he was a kid. "Will this really work?" Jasper asked. "Oh yeah, totally, Rose did that for Greg all the time, and if it worked for a diamond than it'll work for a jasper" Garnet said. Jasper took a deep breath and put her hands on her chest and began shaking her hips and began chanting "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, they like: "It's better than yours", darn right, it's better than yours, I'd show you but I'd have to charge". Amethyst summoned all her willpower to not laugh at that, and so did Garnet (Although it could have her sapphire half that kept her from laughing). Amethyst could hardly believe that Jasper was this gullible. "Hold on, I got to reapply and brush my hair" Jasper said running into the bathroom. "What?" Amethyst queried. "Pierre said, that the job he's done must be maintained" Jasper called back. "Who's Pierre? Is he the lucky man?" Amethyst teased. "My stylist" Jasper answered, unaware she was being teased. "Jasper got a stylist?!" Amethyst exclaimed. "That would explain why she looked more appealing to the eye when she came back" Garnet said. "Jeez, what kind of stylist would want to take her as a client? They'd need a jackhammer to make that look good" Amethyst said. "That was only my first appointment, I have another one tomorrow" Jasper said. "Wow she is serious..." Garnet whispered. "Yeah, almost makes me feel bad for tricking her into doing embarrassing stunts for our amusement...almost" Amethyst whispered back. "WHAT!?" Jasper's voice exclaimed. "Oh crud, we're boned" Amethyst said. Jasper burst out the bathroom. Garnet and Amethyst were prepared for battle but Jasper just stood there, not looking angry, just disappointed. "You know, years ago, Steven had tried to convince me to not be on my lonesome and socialize with humans and other gems, and that you'd except me" Jasper scolded "and here I am, finally doing what he wanted and found a human I actually want to do that with, and what do you do when I actually come to you for actual guidance? You deceive me for your own amusement, I should break you for fooling me like this, but since I was idiotic enough to fall for it, I decided your not worth it" Jasper stormed towards the door. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" she shouted before slamming the door.

"Wow, who'd have thought that Jasper of all people would be telling us off?" Amethyst said in complete disbelief. Garnet looked out the window. "She's writing us a letter in the sand" Garnet said. "Woah, that's a lot of swear words!" Amethyst commented. "I didn't even realize some of those words were swears" Garnet responded. "In the right context, they can be" Amethyst shot back.

* * *

The family was back on the road again, approaching Border Falls, the big canyon that separated America from the Great North. "Hey, big news kids, while we're staying here, you get your own hotel room!" Connie announced. "No way, seriously?" Piers said. "Yeah, we figured you kids were old enough to handle yourselves, the babies of course will be staying with us" Steven said. Piers, Rose and Selena looked at one another in amazement. "Just one thing" Steven said "No room service, we are paying for your room after all"

After arriving at Border Falls, the family decided to take a look at the titular waterfall, the one on the American side was pretty neat to look at but the Great Northern falls was the real show, apparently the hotel room Steven had booked would have a great view of it. When they got into the hotel, it turned out the room Steven and Connie had booked for the kids was right next to their own. "Hey dad, why'd you get us our own hotel room?" Rose asked. "Well...the thing is, me and your mother know about you and Selena moving into an apartment together once you graduate, she told me about it when I came to her place to pick her up" Steven explained. "Yeah... my mom even has an amount of money put aside for the first two months rent" Selena said. "I'm really proud you planned ahead for your future...I didn't do that when I was your age...and It caused a lot of problems" "What kind of problems?" Selena asked. "Oh! Are you going to tell us a story from your childhood!?" Rose excitedly asked. "Some other time" Steven said. "Oh come on, Daaad!" Rose said "Selena you got to hear one of my dad's childhood stories, he used to tell me one almost every night when I was little, they're so exciting!" "Well, I didn't exactly have a normal childhood, it was pretty eventful" Steven said "so eventful it'd probably make for a great cartoon series." "Oh, I can totally see a show like that lasting five seasons, a movie, and even an epilogue series" Rose added "oh, you know what? You never told me about what happened during your fourteenth birthday after Garnet told you the story of how her components met!" "I never told you that story, because it was the most embarrassing day of my life and it took me three weeks to repress and If you try and force it out of me, you're vacation grounded" Steven said, sounding serious before closing the door. 

Rose and Selena left the hotel and decided to take a look around the city. "Wow, to think, you and your brother were on the other side of this border just give me a holiday present seven months ago" Selena said "What was it like up there?" "It was different, they like dirty jokes but at the same time, everyone there was so friendly...except for the mall security guard...he has it in for anyone under the age of eighteen" Rose said. 

Soon, the girls heard screaming in the park, they saw strange looking humanoid creatures wearing strange blackish grey uniforms. On the uniform was an emblem that depicted a pickax going through what looked like a diamond. The creatures were assaulting a jade. "Break her, partner!" The creature with a sheep's head said. "Hey leave her alone!" Rose called out. "What do we do partner? This native is trying to defend this gem" the reptilian creature said. "Must have been brainwashed by that gem, you know how their kind are, wouldn't put it past her" Sheep Head said. Reptile guy raised his pickax but Rose got in front with her half moon shield and blocked the attack. "That looks like..." Sheep head said. "A gem weapon, she's one of them!" Reptile Guy said. Selena picked up her phone.

Connie's phone started ringing. "Oh hi Selena... what!?" Connie exclaimed "Steven! Rose is in danger! Some creatures are fighting her!" 

Rose was struggling to keep her balance but soon the Reptile Guy had her pinned down. Selena was too afraid to do anything. "That's a rather unusual smelling gem, dis one has" Sheep Head said "Oh well" Sheep head picked up a pickax "Hold her down, nice and tight, her gem is small, kind of easy to miss, this won't hurt a bit, It'll hurt a whole lot!" But Sheep Head was interrupted by another shield. "Leave my daughter alone!" A strong feminine voice said. What appeared to be a woman who looked like Rose but with much more masculine features stood over the two creatures. Before Sheep Head and Reptile Guy could react, the "woman" smashed their heads together knocking both of the aliens out. "Dama!" Rose shouted with glee. "Dama?" Selena asked. "Oh, right you don't know about them, Selena, I'd like to introduce you to my Parent's fusion: Stevonnie, or as I like to call them: Dama! Because they're my dad and my mom"

Sheep Head and Reptile Guy got out from their trance. "What the heck was that?" Sheep Head said. "We'll be asking the questions, who are you?!" Stevonnie demanded. "Ewe" Sheep Head responded. "No, not me, you!" Stevonnie shot back. "Yes, I am Ewe." "Are you deaf!?" "No, Ewe is blind" Reptile Guy chimed in. "I'm not blind, you are blind!" Stevonnie snapped. "That is what he just said" Sheep Head said. "Said what!?" "Ewe." "That's what I'm asking you!" "And Ewe is answering" Reptile Guy said. "Shut up you!" Stevonnie commanded. "I didn't say anything!" Sheep Head said. "Not you, him!" Stevonnie said pointing to Reptile Guy. "Me?" Reptile Guy asked. "Yes, you!" "I am M'I" Reptile Guy said. "Yes, he is M'I and I am Ewe" Sheep Head said. Both creatures stood up and reached for their weapons. "If your looking for your weapons, I broke them" Stevonnie said. "Fine...We'll let you have this day but don't forget, Gem Sympathizers, There will be more like us coming to this planet very soon, you and your precious gems will no longer plague the galaxy, Glory to the Gembusters!" M'I said as he and Ewe ran off.

The next morning, Connie checked up on Rose. "So how are you feeling?" Connie asked. "Better now, a few scratches here and there but I'm fine now,and the complimentary snacks in our room really hit the spot!" Rose said. "What do you mean, "complimentary snacks"?" Connie said, her tone sounding more serious. "You know, the one's under the TV" Rose said. "Rose...you have to pay for those..." Connie said. "What, come on...you're starting to sound like Piers...what with all the "Oh no Rose, just because they're in the room, doesn't mean you can eat them, you'll get in trouble" I mean come on, that'd be a dirty business practice to include snacks you have to pay for if you eat them" Rose said. "It's true that it is a dirty business practice and it's one that this hotel practices you brat!" Connie shouted "How much did you eat?" "Uuuuhhh....all of it..." Rose admitted. "Vacation Grounded, no TV, no coming along with us on outings, no leaving this hotel room, period."

End of Episode 6 


	5. New characters

So before I talk about the new characters introduced in this episode, I thought I'd say a few things about this episode, originally it was just going to be a pure and simple road trip episode, but I decided to add in the Gembuster scenes to make it more interesting, a lot of people are familiar with the whole "road trip" story set up, it would have been a typical comedy of errors, and I couldn't quite think of enough interesting situations to put the family through, the carnival scene where Rose saves her girlfriend's life however, I've been planning that for a long time. 

Adult Stevonnie: When Steven and Connie were kids, Stevonnie looked exactly like Rose does now but as Steven grew older, Stevonnie now has more pronounced masculine features such as larger biceps. Stevonnie is often referred to as "Dama" by Rose, Rose met Stevonnie when she was really little but has a strong relationship with her parents's fusion. Piers has yet to meet Stevonnie but he does know of her. 

Meet the Gembusters: The intergalactic anti-gem coalition, dedicating to eradicating all gems in the universe. The organization is made up of many aliens who have lost their home planets to gem colonization or who have descended from those who lost their home planets to gem colonization, there are a few aliens in the Gembusters ranks who are a bit more open-minded and aren't 100% focused on revenge, however, but those individuals are very few.

Notable Gembusters:

The Prospector: The founder and leader of the Gembuster organization. Every Gembuster has heard the story of the first gem he shattered. According to said story, he shattered an agate, armed with little more than a simple rock. He does however spare the pearls of high ranking gems, instead of shattering them he takes the pearls and adds them to his harem which he refers to as his "necklace". He founded the Gembusters seven thousand years ago, and it is unknown how he remained alive all these years.

Spirit Master Llesh: An elderly bipedal tortoise like alien. He is actually much older than the Prospector, at the ripe old age of ten thousand, but it's no secret how he's remained alive for so long. Long ago, his race was envied for their extreme longevity. Back on what was once his home planet, he was a prominent religious figure, sort of like the pope. His belief system revolved around not just the worship, but the study of the universe itself. This belief system also had a very open minded doctrine that encouraged accepting other's beliefs, it is actually written in one of his religion's holy books that: "Nothing is untrue until it is proven to be untrue". Because of this, he has a working knowledge over eight thousand religions and many Gembusters came to him seeking out spiritual advice, earning him the title of Spirit Master, he is also one of the original Gembusters. 

Captain Blood Rose: The Prospector's personal protege. He is hardly seen without his helmet on, only taking it off when in a dark place. His helmet is sort of like a security blanket, and the dark is the one place where he can feel calm. He is also the leader of the Blood Rose Brigade, an elite squadron of five members (including Blood Rose himself) all of whom were selected by the Captain himself. His helmet is sort of like Master Chief's or Samus's Helmet but Red with a pink visor. He also wears a red variant of the Gembuster jumpsuit and so does the Blood Rose Brigade, and he also wears a black cape. He is viewed as a hero by the Gembusters, and he actually prefers to be a hero rather than a shatterer of gems, he hates taking lives and only does so when he has no other option. One oddity he has that is also shared by his brigade is an affinity for action poses. (Think Ginyu Force from Dragon Ball Z) In fact, the training regiment the The Blood Rose Brigade practice's every morning begins with practicing action poses. Originally I was going to have this character appear later in the series once the Blood Rose Brigade Saga begins but now here he is serving as a taste for what's to come

Tune in for episode 7: Bloodstone

When Piers gets back from the road trip, he notices that Jasper is acting differently towards him, she wants to be more than just training partners and Piers is not all comfortable with it.


End file.
